winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anon3610
---- Hello. For your message on article All the Magic, I've unlocked it for you, happy editing. Since you're new user, you won't be able to edit some articles, so you can wait a couple of day or ask admins to lock them for you. About the infobox for song/album articles, you may want to take a look at its own article. I'd written a simple guide of how to use them. You can check the other articles before editing to figure things out. -- 10:49, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! I appreciate it! :) --Anon3610 (talk) 21:17, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Anon3610 2 more things: #Not all the users notice things on talk section of each articles. It's best that you come to someone experienced and discuss with them. You can try consult any available admins since it's faster and more accurate. #When you respond/reply to one's message, it's the same way with sending a message to someone, you do that on his/her talk page, not on your own. Happy editing. -- 02:48, May 3, 2017 (UTC) It's okay. Don't mind it. -- 11:20, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Personally I see that Fairy Dust article missed the information about enhancing abilities. For the miniaturization, it did mention there as "and helps the girls unlock their miniaturization". I unlocked the article for you. -- 02:06, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Is it editable for you now? -- 02:41, May 4, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. Please contact me when you finish editing so I can lock it back. -- 02:45, May 4, 2017 (UTC) You can wait a couple of days. Wikia system will automatically recognize you as "no-longer-new user" and you can edit freely. Or you can just edit from time to time as long as there's admin unlocking articles for you. -- 03:25, May 4, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. -- 03:28, May 4, 2017 (UTC) About your questions, neither of them is on my field. For the title of music/album, I highly believe we do, yet I advise you to ask XxDragonHeart as this is what she's in charge of. For the novels with 2 covers, I guess you can try showing both of them in one infobox, using the method we used in character articles. Again, you should ask WhiteJasmineFlower since this one belongs to her project (I suppose). You should read about our projects page to who you should contact for a particular problem. About messaging, you can try your own. Only in the case you can't find any other solution then contact an admin. Once you contact one, try not to touch that problem. Best practice about wiki tools and how they work should be available in Help section on Community wiki. -- 03:10, May 5, 2017 (UTC) You can find it on the blue upmost navigation bar, on Community tab, under Help section. -- 06:48, May 5, 2017 (UTC) I can unlock these for you. But before I do, I have questions: #Are you sure the images you're adding are in good quality, without wordmarks, logos or any black stripes? #The current image of Flora's pose in Enchantix article you mentioned was captured by me. Frankly, I tried to take it at the last moment of the transformation. I wonder what did you mean by "aren't extended"? Since every single Flora's Enchantix transformation videos all end with that pose. And the last thing, Aisha's blinded one was not needed. It only appears once and a tweak from her normal one. If it was needed, I would add it already. -- 04:01, May 7, 2017 (UTC) I see what you meant now. The point is, Enchantix belongs to season 3 means the image must be in SD TV-size, and when you take picture of Flora's final pose from that video (from official Winx Club/Winx Club Italian Youtube channel) it's on HD TV-size. I don't try to sound petty, but I believe there are black stripes on the image of Aisha you're going to add. This one, right? I see there is a black stripe on the left, which is about 2 or 3 pixels in wideness and another on the bottom, which is about 1 pixel wide. -- 06:37, May 7, 2017 (UTC) I have unlocked Fairy Dust article for you. Once you've done fixing the image, feel free to add it there. -- 06:53, May 7, 2017 (UTC) It's okay. And you're welcome. -- 07:01, May 7, 2017 (UTC) The ultimate power in season 2 is Ultimate Power of the Universe, it does not have any page in here so you don't need to worry about confusion. Only if the page is created, then feel free to. -- 05:57, May 8, 2017 (UTC) It doesn't make things less awkward when Wikia staff changes user's username and all related database without a redirect. -- 02:30, May 9, 2017 (UTC) It's not your fault though. Also please sign your signature at the end of the message. -- 02:33, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Well, as far as I recall, the wiki doesn't make or use talkboxes anymore so I'm not sure I can help with that, sorry. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 19:16, May 9, 2017 That width section was for the image of talkbox, not for talkbox itself. -- 05:52, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, now I'm confused. What did you mean to say? -- 05:57, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Example: |width = 200px -- 05:59, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Well, I don't think that's how you use talkbox. But still, you're welcome. -- 06:06, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Unlocked. By the way, you may want to check your talkbox. There is no link leading to either your user page or your talk page. -- 05:59, May 13, 2017 (UTC) In the case you haven't figured out yet, it's best using your normal signature. It's time-consuming for one searching for the link to your pages to reply your messages. -- 06:07, May 13, 2017 (UTC) I meant if you haven't figured out how to add links (that lead to your pages) to your talkbox, you should use normal message with your signature instead of one with talkbox (ーー;). -- 06:15, May 13, 2017 (UTC) I do. -- 14:44, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hmm. Different curricula have different solutions and there is no general method. -- 02:13, May 14, 2017 (UTC) You don't have to inform me every single thing you do. Besides, if you don't mind, please just leave message at the bottom of any talk pages like the others. -- 04:42, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Videos from the official channel which are for S6 & S7 only. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫]] 14:24, May 15, 2017 (UTC) It happened I believe that the system had tried to warn you about the existence of an image with the same name but you ignored that. A point to take note here is that you should try to add pictures with random name. Besides, try to upload only ONE image for talkbox. Whenever you wish to change that image, click on that one and choose upload another version of it instead of uploading another image with different name. We do not have enough storage for that purpose and we do not have time to clean unused images either. -- 15:50, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Well okay. I hope next time you won't have to fix anything of yours. Feel free to ask whenever you have question but don't have to tell me what you're doing from time to time. -- 23:37, May 17, 2017 (UTC) I know. Since it has the "however" part, that theory is not stable, so I removed. I'm sure you don't understand this anyway, but the old debate is coming to life ♪ again ♪... -- 11:16, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey, pleased to meet you! Just call me Jasmine, it's a lot less longer to write ahaha. To answer your question, it is merely done to reduce redundancy. We all know the specials and movies are related to the Winx and therefore, it is not needed. Certainly, they are formally written as Winx Club: Special/Movie but are for those who may not know where it is coming from or are new to the series. After all, the Wikia here as Winx written all over it. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 08:06, May 19, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower You may want to fix your picture of Tecna and Chicko on Chicko's gallery. It has Rainbow wordmark on it. -- 08:28, May 19, 2017 (UTC) I believe they all can find in . No wordmarks is applied for almost everything but the concept arts. Many concepts (pictures, scans or videos) have wordmarks on it and there's really not much we can do. Yet we try to avoid it as much as possible, like finding better one with no wordmarks and replace the old one we have as example. -- 09:29, May 19, 2017 (UTC) All done. -- 01:26, May 20, 2017 (UTC)